Yugioh Fear Factor
by Bloom Flower
Summary: {Reposted}Thirteen people, six stunts on a high-tech laser beam island.Who shall be Fear Factor champion?
1. Another Horror in Store

Hello, viewers!! I can't believe Fear Factor was actually taken down!! But now it's back, so enjoy. And before it was gone, I did have some reviews.......so I expect them to be back!!! Thanks and enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Survivor. This is what happened after the story of Survivor written by Laria Kaiba. I'm just prolonging the story. So if you haven't read Survivor .......go read it!! Thank you!!

Credits go to Laria.

Chapter one: Another Horror in Store

If you had wonder what happen to the yugioh gang well.........they had been trapped on the Survivor island. But now everyone had returned to their beloved homes. Seto Kaiba had now returned to his beloved technology. Yugi isn't happier to see his grandpa; Soloman M. Tea is back to friendship speeches. Marik and Bakura, partner in crime, is now plotting plans to take over the world to make up for lost time. Yup, everyone and everything is back to normal. But of course they're not getting off that easily......they won't know what hit them until it's too late!!

Hahahhahaha!! Hey wait!! Now I sound like Marik!!.................Nah!! Hahahhahaha!! (Evil laugh)

Joey came into the room and lifted up the covers. "Hey Bloom, why are you laughing evilly under the covers like that?? Reminds me of Marik." He shudders at the thought.

I looked at him. "Do you have to come in here and interrupt my evil time??!!" I asked.

Joey looked a bit surprised. "Well...um.....um....if you think I'm surprised well....well.....I'm not!!" (Uh huh nice save)

I smiled evilly. "Um, Joey??"

"Yeah??" he asked.

"Can you tell everyone to come to Yugi's house tonight??"

"Well, sure I'll go right now."

"Thanks, Joey."

I pulled the covers over my head again just as Joey made his exit.

I then took out the flashlight I had kept behind my back when he was present.

I turned on the flashlight. The light shined on my face. "They won't know what hit them until it's too late!!! Now prepare for the worst.......oh yeah, they can't because they don't know yet!! Hahahaha!! (Evil laugh)

That night at the Game shop or Yugi's house.............(A/N: Its both, right??)

Everyone was seated and was not waiting for the terrible news they must receive that night, of course they don't know that.....not yet anyways.

I waited until the noise died down then made my way to the center where everyone can hear and see.

I started talking. "As you all been notified, everyone has been arranged to come here tonigh-"

"Just cut to the point!!" called a voice who was no other than the CEO himself.

I looked at him with disgust and continued on. "You all have been to the Survivor island and had conquered what had been conquered so....I decide to let you have some fun."

"Yeah!!!" yelled Yugi.

"Awesome!!" squealed Tea.

There were a lot of "Great", "Yeah", and "Awesome".......but of course their fun would soon turned into pure horror fro the gang but fun for me.

I smiled. "To have this fun of yours we'll be........."

Everyone was wide eyed and was waiting to hear the rest of the news.

"Completing each other for the proud title of Fear Factor!!" I said as the news ended.

"No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone screamed that except for Yugi. He yelled "Yugioh!!!!!"

And let me tell you it was loud!!!

I got no idea why so I just covered my ears and waited.

Malik made his way to me. "How could you do this to us?" he cried.

I looked at him. "It will be fun and besides you have no choice in the matter.........."

I snap my fingers and the room turned dark. Purple swirls started to appear then the room turned completely dark.

On an island far away.............

The gang awoke themselves to a sandy, grassy plain......

I walked up to them with a smile. "Familiar??"

Malik took a look around. "No!! It can't be!! The nightmare is re-happening!!"

Isis walked over to her brother. "Don't worry Malik, here."

She handed him his rod.

Malik took out Mr.Fuzzy and held them tightly. (A/N: I do not now Mr.Fuzzy. It was Laria's idea, so more credits goes to her. Thanks.)

I swear if he had hugged that thing any harder than it is now, the stuffing would explode out of it.

Malik begin sucking his thumb, rocking himself back and forth. "Don't worry Mr.Fuzzy. Nothing will happen to you. I won't let her harm you........."

I looked at him, then at Isis. "I think he lost it."

"Did he ever found it??" replied Isis, without looking up.

"How could he lose it when he didn't even found it??" I asked with confusion rushing over me.

Isis continued to stare down at her brother. "How should I know?? I'm only his sister."

"Good point." I answered.

I snapped back to reality.

Everyone was either crying or looking for a way out. Yami was on the edge of the island looking for an exit.

Out of the corner of his eye he can see a metal box on the sandy ground almost being covered by sand and grass.

Mmmm, I wonder, Yami thought to himself as he reached down to touch it.

I saw what he was doing and shouted out. "Um Yami........ I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why??" He touched it.

Zap!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"That's why."

Yami staggered his way back to the others.

Ryou was the first to notice. "Yugi!! Your yami got electrocuted or bbq!!!!"

"Bbq!! Where??!!" Joey yelled as he jumped up, searching frantically,

I decided to ignore him. Yami's hair was all sticking up and his face was filled with ashes.

I stepped up to them. "Now for the rules. There will be 13 people playing in all. Each night two people will be gone from this game. Usually there are six people and three stunts but, I've double it to 13 people and six stunts. You can't go easy on others and no cheating. If you attempt an escape you will end up like this."

I pointed to Yami. A few snickered.

"This island is surrounded by high-tech laser beams instead of water like most islands because Mako boy here can swim." I say as I looked at Mako.

"Awww, that was my plan!!" complained Mako.

"Find another plan, water boy." I shouted. "The other people will arrive shortly after."

I snap my fingers and a table appear out of nowhere. "Now place you mille.items here."

I pointed to the table.

Marik glared. "No way, it'll be like last time. We put them down and you whisked away with them."

I stared deep at him. "But you have to!!"

Marik continued to stare back at me, his arms crossed.

I growled. "Then brace yourself."

I withdrew a light saber from nowhere and handed one to Marik. (A/N: I do not own Star Wars or light sabers. Thank you.)

He gladly took it and stood in an attack position. "Prepare to fight."

"Back at you." I relied.

We took off flying through the air. He tried to whack me in the head. But, I blocked the dreaded attack.

As we were on the ground once again, he stuck his leg out trying to trip me. Thinking fast, I jumped.

As I landed, I saw him coming for me again. With the light saber in hand, I hold it out to block before his hit me in the middle of my face. He pushed me toward the beams at the edge of the island.

The beams were inches from peeling the flesh off me. I gave one final push in his direction and he felled back. I jumped up and kicked him. He landed on the sandy plain, fainted.

Defeated at last, I thought. I walked over and picked up the rod and placed it on the table.

"Anyone else?" I asked.

Everyone shook their head in fear and everyone who owned item simply came over and placed their beloved item on the table.

When all the items had been took their places on the table, I snap my fingers again and the table disappears.

Everyone was either looking down at the ground or was wondering where had their beloved belongings had went.

Nobody say anything because they all knew it was going to happen sooner or later.

I turned to Isis. "Isis, would you please??"

"Sure." She relied as she stepped out from the crowd and dragged the yami in.

I waited then turned back to the gang. "Now the other people will arrive shortly. Now listen for your names. These will be the people playing."

I read the names aloud.

"Ryou

Bakura

Mako

Yugi

Yami

Marik

Malik

Seto

Joey

And as for the ladies, Tea, Isis, Mai, and Serenity."

I looked up. "Now the stunt will begin tomorrow so go rest. You each have your own bunk so go."

Everyone grimly got up and went to their bunks.

Tomorrow the games shall begin. What horror do I have in store for the gang?? Find out next chapter!!

End of Chapter one

How was it?? Please review!!! Real sorry to Yami's fans and Marik's fans!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Fear Factor. I also do not own light sabers or Star Wars. Thank you.


	2. Let the Games Begin!

Hello viewers!!! Second chapter is here so please read and review!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Fear Factor or Survivor or any of the stunts used in this chapter. Thank you.

Chapter two: The Games Begins!!!

The next morning...........

Everyone was drowsy as they got out of bed and make their way to the bathrooms. Seto and Marik are arguing on who can use the bathroom first. Marik, who was still grumpy about yesterday's loss continued to argue with the CEO. "I have to polish my rod so it would be ready for world destruction!!"

"No way, you can do that later!!"

"Can not!!"

"Can too!!"

"Can not!!"

"Can too!!"

As they were arguing, Joey came over to them. "Oh hey thanks." He said and went in the bathroom.

Seto and Marik: O.o

"Wheeler!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

As everyone piled outside I made my way to them. "Now it's time for day one to begin so follow me."

I leaded them to a different section of the island with a platform hanging over my head.

"This is what you have to do to advance. Each and every one of you will be strapped and lifted into the air and onto the platform you each see here." I pointed to it above my head.

I continued on. "Now the catch is that each and every one of you will have to get as much flags as you can on the edges and place them in the center pole as fast as you can possible can before falling off. Now no one less and I wish I had a brain, Joey Wheeler!"

Joey bravely stepped forward showing he's ready to do it. "Let's do it!"

I showed him the way and went back to the others. "So how do you think he will do??"

The CEO looked up with a glaze of disgust in his eye. "Just fall Wheeler and let someone else have a chance." (A/N: Just like our CEO isn't it??)

"You can do it Joey!! With the power of friendship you can't lose!! And may it be with you always!!" Tea shouted from below.

Malik looked at Tea. Maybe if I move away slowly she won't notice, he thought to himself.

Tea turned toward him. "If you think I won't notice then you are so dead wrong!!.........and may the power of friendship be with you forever!!!!"

O.o

Oh this is taking too long, the CEO thought to himself. "Hey, Wheeler!! Catch!!"

And he threw Joey........a rock??!!!??!!!??? He can throw too.

The rock hit Joey in the head .........and the second rated duelist plumbers to the ground. The wire caught him just in time.

"Hey that wasn't fair at all!!!!!!!" he yelled from above. (A/N: I know it wasn't fair but who ever said it was fair??)

I looked up. "Oh yeah you can't go easy on others but you can distract and sabotage each other's minds. And besides you fell because he threw a rock!!! A little rock!!! A rock for crying out loud!! A roc-"

"Okay we get it!!!" everyone yelled at me.

"What?!?" asked Joey.

I made a face. "You heard me and besides I have no time for re-dos or do you want to visit the shadow realm??"

"No no this is fine." He quickly stammered.

I turned back to the others. "Now it's time for Tea's turn."

Tea happily stood out of the group. "Let's do it!!"

We all watched from the ground as she is being lifted from the ground onto the platform.

"You can do it!!" shouted Yugi.

Tea looked about. "With the power of friendship I can't lose!! Friendship shall keep me here!! It shall be my guide to victory!!! And blah blah blah blah blah blah...................."

I couldn't take it anymore so I slowly put my hand behind my back and gently tugged on the cord.

Just then, the platform beneath her feet disappears and Tea went soaring in the air.

I reply before anyone could. "Oh why don't you look at that.......Okay so you are looking but she fell so......next!!!"

1.3 seconds later.....................

Everyone had tried and these are the results...............You saw how Joey did, strike out by the head of the corp. himself , you also saw how Tea did, she was blabbering about friendship instead of doing the stunt so I just pulled the cord and she fell.

Seto thought it was so ridiculous on how Joey did and laughed himself into a coma.

Mako slipped on sand and fainted before he was even up there. (A/N: Slipped on sand??!!?? What is this world coming to??)

Mai thought she saw a big building in the distance which she basically thought was a mall so she ran to it causing her to run over the edge.

Yami did okay on the walking but he didn't look where he was going.

Ryou got to the flag...........before Bakura took control and made him fall.

Serenity also made it to the flag but the pole was higher than she thought.......it got her before she got it......this is what she have to said "Ahhh!! It got me in the eye!! I'm blind again!!", Yugi who was on the ground looked and said "Hey Joey, your sis is blind again!!" and Joey's reply was "Oh I never liked her anyways and don't expect me to enter anything to win the money again!!"

Bakura was about to go get the flags when Tea on the ground was talking about friendship and that is what threw him off guard. He ran pass the platform causing him to fall and as he was in the air he say he was going to get Tea.......Good luck with it...................

Anyways, Malik was so worry that forgot to breathe and he turned blue and fell over........(A/N: He didn't die)

When it was Isis's turn she was no where to be found and Marik was having this smile on his face so I looked at him and he say, "She's a bit tied up right now........."

As Marik was still on the ground he was saying things like "I'm king of the world or pharaoh of the world" so I just skip his turn but if he had went the wind would have blown him away anyways.

Finally it was Yugi's turn.

Everyone watched with caution as Yugi is being lifted onto the platform. He stepped onto the platform. "Hey Bloom!! I know Yami already had his turn but can he be with me in spirit??"

I see no harm in that so I let him.........boy was I wrong since his wish is to have Yami in spirit next to him encouraging him.

Yugi started to transforms like he always do before a duel or something. He opens his mouth.

"Yugioh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

That went on for a whole ten minutes or so.

Everyone from below quickly grabbed their ears.

"Ok!! Ok!! I get it!! You advance to the next round!! There ok!!??" I shouted over the noise.

Finally, he stopped. He was then being lifted back onto the ground. He then came over with a wide grin on his face. "They don't call me the king of games for nothing you know."

Seto looked at him with a face full with disgust. "Bloom, you aren't going to let him pass are you?? I mean.....look at him!! I could go up there and yelled "Seeeeetttttoooooohhhh!!!" all I want!!"

I glace at him. "I know but I have already said he can go on and besides if I don't let him he will do it again!!! And also at least he got up there not like someone who laughed themselves into a coma like you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Seto giggled with embarrassment. His cheeks turning red. "What?? It happens."

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Yugi.

Yugi looked on. "The poles were too high for me anyways so I got the idea to annoy my way to victory!!"

I looked around at the players." Since everyone had tried now it's time to go back to camp. Also remember two of you will be leaving tonight, so if you think you are one of the two then use this remaining time wisely however you may wish to use it. Now go back and I shall see you all tonight."

Everyone simply got up and head back to camp.

Soon, night falls.

Everyone had been arranged to sit in the center of the campgrounds.

Torches had been lighted around the circle behind the wooden seats the players were supposed to sit on.

The campfire had also been lit beautifully in the center burning at a steady rate with a glaze of orange mixed together with a splat of red and yellow.

Everyone was now taking their seats and was now waiting for that night's news.

I made my way to my seat but stood instead. "Now as you all have know there can be only one Fear Factor Champion. Everyone had tried today's stunt. I now have the results in my hands."

I paused to show the paper that now lay in the palm of my hands.

I continued. "Now after tonight there will only be 11 of you left. Two people will be gone tonight. So let's find out who will be leaving us." I said as I unfolded the paper fold by fold raising suspension.

"Now the two people will leaving tonight are.............................."

End of Chapter two

Sorry about cutting you off like that!! So how do you think of this chapter?? Please RR!!!

Who do you want to leave the game tonight?? Leave a review saying who it is. With enough hatred toward that one person then that person just might leave. Yugi can't be voted off................yet anyways.......And at least Ryou, Bakura, and Serenity made it to the flags so they will be staying. So who is going to be staying and who is leaving?? Next time on Yugioh Fear Factor!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Fear Factor or any stunts used in this chapter. Thank you.


	3. Elimination

A/N: I am so sorry to keep you waiting! Omachido-sama deshita! Did I get that right? Eh, writing has been hard when you're on writer's block but now, I'm off, so I'm updating again! Yay! J It just has been a rough month. Please forgive for the lack of updating. But now, I'm back, finally! I miss writing and updating so much. I'm just indolent lately. Yeah, rough month. Well, I have seen all the reviews and the votes and all that stuff. So here's the next chapter, Elimination! Please RR. Thank you. I also wanted to thank all those who had reviewed in the past. It is very much appreciated, thank you again. RR please. J

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of the characters used in this chapter. Thank you.

Chapter three: Elimination

"Now the two people who will be leaving tonight are Tea...and Mai."

"No!"

"Yugioh!''

"Dude! That is like getting old!" complained Mako.

"Hehe, sorry. Habit," replied Yugi.

"No!" screamed Tea.

"No! I mean... Yes!" yelled Mai, "Finally I'm off this island."

"Hey why do they get to leave?" asked Seto.

"Uh...cause they're out of the game?" I said.

"You let me off this island now!" the CEO demanded.

"Uh...no."

I turned to face Tea and Mai. "I'm sorry but I guess that mean you two are out."

"What? But the power of friendship never fails! No! Friendship shall always keep me here!"

"You can take my place and rot here too if you want," said Seto.

"I'll take out," said Tea. "Mall, here I come!" yelled Mai. Then I led them out through the bushes and they were gone.

I came back to the remaining troop. "Okay, you worked really hard today...I think...so go to bed. Tomorrow's another day."

Everyone grumbled but got up to their feet. "Oh wait! Here Isis, your necklace,'' I said and I handed her the item.

"Hey! How come Isis gets her necklace back?" asked Marik.

"Uh...Because I said she can? And besides, she'll help me keep an eye over you."

Marik sat back down and crossed his arms. "Yeah but where's all the other items?"

A smile slowly but extremely creepy smile spread across my face.

O.O

"What have you done!" yelled Yami. But I remained silent and walked back to my tent. So everyone just went to their tents and got ready for bed.

"This isn't fair," complained Marik as he step over a dead branch.

"Yeah, but what can we do?" said Bakura.

"You can't, but maybe I can," whispered Malik.

"What?" asked Isis.

"Oh, nothing."

At Isis's tent...

Isis took off her necklace and placed it on a small wooden chair by her bunk. "I guess I should get ready for bed now."

She turned around and began running her hands through her drawer.

Malik tiptoed up in her tent and behind his sister. He crawled in and he started searching for the necklace. He waved his hands over the bed then to the chair. His hands touched the gold item. "Now I got you," he whispered.

Isis whirled around. "Malik! How dare you try to take my necklace!"

"I...I...I...not Malik...I...I...Take over the world!"

"Ma...rik?"

"Yes!"

"Nice try, Malik."

"Okay then...I'm your ...your..."

"Little brother."

"Yes...I mean no. I'm your...your...fairy godfather!"

"Malik...," said Isis, impatiently.

"Okay. Okay. I won't lie to you anymore. Isis...I am your father."

"Malik!"

O.o

"Uh oh. Time to run." Malik ran out of his sister's tent still holding the necklace.

Isis ran after her younger brother.

At the other tents...

Ryou's eyes flew open all of a sudden. He saw his yami looking at him. Creepy...

"Uh...what are you doing, Bakura?"

"Watching you sleep." o.O

"Why aren't you asleep?"

"I don't...because I am...Batman!" Bakura spring to his feet. He ran out of the tent flapping his arms.

"I can fly!" screamed Bakura as his voice grew fainter, further away and end up running in a tree.

"There he goes," said Yugi.

"Whoa! Now what are you doing up?" asked Ryou, surprised that Yugi isn't asleep.

"I also don't sleep...because I am...Robin!" Yugi ran out of the tent running after Bakura.

"There goes another one," said Ryou, "Creepy..."

Ryou looks over at Yami who was woken by Yugi running out of the tent. "If you start saying you're Spiderman, I am so out of here," said Ryou.

"No. I'm not Spiderman."

"Good."

"But I can't sleep also because...I am Superman!" Yami also ran out following Yugi who was following Bakura.

"Oh for crying out loud!" yelled Ryou as he smack a pillow over his head.

Isis was still running after her brother yelling for him to return her necklace. "You come back here now!"

"Yeah, like that's ever going to happen!" he yelled back.

She jumped on him knocking him down also in the process, sending the necklace flying in the air. "My necklace!" she cried.

Suddenly without warning, a big fish jumped up from the murky water and ate it. O.o;; Oh and there was a small lake in the middle of the island.

"That...that...fish...ate.." Isis began not even finishing. She couldn't believe what just happened. "Malik..."

"Uh oh. Uh...The fish ate it?"

Isis grabbed his ear and pulled him back to her tent. She tied him up on a pole outside. "You can think about what you've done!"

"But I don't wanna! The fish started it!" Malik whined. Malik soon whined himself to sleep. And as for Bakura, Yugi, and Yami...well they went out for the night...

Somewhere nearby, fishermen were also out for the night to fish. Suddenly a black shadow darted into the air but then fell back down to earth on the island. One of the three fishermen gasped then alerted his alleys. "I just saw something moving on that island over there! It looks like someone trying to fly!" he yelled at the other two.

"Yeah, whatever. You're scaring the all the fish away! Be quiet!" another said.

The witness fisherman isn't willing to give up so easily. "But I know I saw something! Like a human being or something!"

Suddenly the third man stood up and waves his fists in the air. "See? I told you guys there were vampires on that island!" He cupped his hands to his mouth and shouted to the direction of the island. "Hello in there! If you're a vampire please do not suck my blood, you can suck theirs but please don't suck mine!"

"Oh be quiet! It's just your mind!" argued the second man.

Suddenly on the island, Yugi shoot out Robin's birderrang that he took from him. (Is that how you spelled it?) Yugi shoot it and it stuck to the truck of a palm tree. He reels it in and soon he was on the trunk. Yugi was also wearing Robin's cape. It fluttered in the breeze.

The three men stone a flashlight on the "moving tree". "Oh my gosh! That boy grew wings!" He yelled thinking Robin's cape was wings. Yugi shielded his eyes and hissed loudly pretending to hate the light.

"Do not fear, Superman is here!" yelled Yami as he soared onto the scene. "Do not worry, Yugi! I will make the bad guys who are dressed ugly like fishermen leave!"

Yami picked up rocks and started throwing them at the trio in the boat. His furthest rock didn't even land in the water but it landed five feet in front of him.

"I can fly!" screamed Yugi and he spread the cape and leaped from the tree. In seconds, he was in the air, flailing furiously. "I'm flying, I'm flying, I'm...falling!" Yugi fell in the water and screamed. "I'm drowning! Help me, Batman!"

Bakura jumped out from behind some tree. "Do not fear, Bat-" Suddenly, he stopped and coughed. Bakura coughed and coughed. "Do not fear, Robin!"

Bakura looked at Yugi in the water. "Batman is..."

"Okay, go on, Batman," said Yami who was supposed to be Superman.

"Okay, Batman is scared! Yugi, look at your hair!"

"NO! My hair!" screamed Yugi. "This gel is supposed to last me for three hours! I even used Yami's, Bakura's, and Marik's gels!"

"Oh, no wonder mine was all empty and in the trash...Hey!" said Yami.

"Okay! Now I'll save you, Yugi! From bad hair-dos! Batman to the save!" Bakura screamed.

"Yeah, hair is everything! Save the world from monkeys!" yelled Yami.

Bakura looked at him. "What the heck?"

"Bakura?" asked Yugi, still drowning in the water which is only a couple inches high.

"What? This better be important!" he said.

"It is... Can monkeys sing?"

"What! This is wacko, man!"

Then Yugi continued to roll around in the water. "Help, I'm drowning!"

One of the fisherman poked Yugi in the back with his fishing rod. "Hey! Keep your fishing rods to yourself, man! Ewww, it poked me!"

Suddenly Bakura yelled out, "Gang, we have to retreat back in the darkness! There's too many of them! They wear weird clothes! Oh no! We're being invaded by aliens from the world of bad hair! If they catch us, they'll mess up our hair!"

"Retreat men!" yelled Yami and the three "superheroes" ran back in the dark. Bakura ran into a tree. "Ow!" They all ran into trees. They ran past Kaiba's bunk and Yugi stopped. He put his hand in the window and grabbed Seto's gel bottle. "He won't need this!" Then Yugi ran away with Yami and Bakura.

Suddenly, the CEO mumbled in his sleep. "Gel bottle... I...love you...Marry me, my beautiful hair products..." Then his eyes shot open and saw that his beautiful gel bottle wasn't there. "NO!"

Serenity and Isis stepped outside their bunk and listen. "I woke up for that!" asked Serenity as she went back in. "Kaiba's probably yelling about his little missing shampoo again."

"MY GEL BOTTLE!" Kaiba screamed.

"Nope, it was his gel bottle, not shampoo. Big difference," said Isis.

Meanwhile, the trio had left the three fishermen stunned to the bone. "Told you there were vampires on that island," said a fisherman.

"Yeah, those guys were vampires and the Loch Ness monster is swimming right beneath us!" said the third guy.

There was a loud pop as water started leaking into the boat. The water creature rose from the water and look at the trio of fishermen. "You just have to jinx it, huh?" the first fisherman said as they all went under.

"I'm never going fishing with you again. I should have listened to my wife!" said another as he also went under.

The next morning...

I step outside the tent, inhaling a fresh air. "Ah, now let's see what the others are up to."

So I went to the other tents seeing how everyone was doing. Meanwhile, Joey and Ryou were walking along the lake in the center of the island.

"Look, there's Mako. Wonder what's he's doing," said Joey. They walked up to him. He was busy...strangling a fish...

"Die, you blasted fish! Give it up!" yelled Mako as he continues to strangled the poor fish, "Give it back! You're so evil! Give it!"

"Mako! Stop choking the poor fish!" yelled Ryou.

"It ate my ice cream!" Mako cried as he continues to choke the life out of the poor fish.

"Where on earth do you get the ice cream from?" asked Joey.

"In my dream." o.O;;

"Okay..." said Ryou.

"We better get him away before he beat the thing," Joey whispers to Ryou.

"Yeah."

Ryou grab Mako trying to tear him away while Joey grabs the fish's tail. Finally Mako lets go and they all fell back.

The fish fell on top of Joey and it started flapping its tail striking Joey in the face. "Ahh! Get it away!"

The fish gasps for water and started bouncing up and down. "It's scary!" Joey whined all curled up in a ball.

O.o;; Mako and Ryou have to drag him all the way back to the tents for today's stunt.

Isis finally untied her brother from the post. "Now are you going to be good?"

"Yes."

"Will you run away?"

"No."

"Okay, let's go."

As soon as she turned around, Malik tried to run away but tripped since his leg was tied to another rope in Isis's hand.

She signs. "How did I end up with you?" She then drags her brother to the center of the campgrounds.

"But I didn't do anything!"

When she got there, she found only Seto Kaiba sitting impatiently on the wooden stump.

"Seto Kaiba? That's a surprise since you're the first one here," said Isis, dragging her brother along.

"Look, I just want to get this stunt over with!" he muttered at her then he fell silent as he remembered his tragic tale of his missing gel bottle yesterday night.

Soon, the entire colony poured out and everyone was found at their own stump.

I walked in the middle and greeted them. "Hello Yamis, Hikaris, and all those other people. Today is your next stunt to-"

I glanced over to Bakura, Yugi, and Yami. They were all sleeping on one another.

"Uh..." I started.

"They were out fighting crime all night," answered Ryou when he saw the confused authoress.

Suddenly, Bakura jerked his head and was awake. "I'm awake!" Then he slowly drifted back to sleep. "No, I'm not..."

I looked at him then turned around to discover Yami and Yugi asleep on their stumps as well. Kaiba was rocking himself back and forth on his stump whispering to himself. "Gel bottle...missing...Can't go...on..."

"What is the meaning of this?" I yelled at the surrounding people and they still didn't wake up.

"I don't think they can go on much longer," said Joey as he rubs his face to ease the pain from the frightening fish attack.

"Oh that's it!" I exclaimed. I clapped my hands together and instead of sitting on stumps, Yugi, Bakura, Yami, and Seto were tied to a chair. They still didn't wake up...

I had Yugi's spike-a-lot thing that looks like some sort of white gel, Bakura's mousse bottle a.k.a The Shiny Hair Doctor, Yami's Herbal Essence shampoo and conditioner, and finally, Seto's missing gel bottle.

"Hey, that's my missing gel bottle! I bet Yugi took it!" Kaiba screamed from behind all the rope that was securing him to the chair.

"Yeah, so? Like you haven't taken anything that belongs to me!" screamed Yugi.

"No, I haven't!"

"Oh yeah? What about that muti colored gel bottle you took from me!" asked Yugi.

"Well...I...I... I was running low and I thought you wouldn't mind if I took some," Kaiba said.

"I don't mind if you take some but you took the whole gallon of gel from crying out loud!"

"Yeah, but how do you it was me anyway?" Kaiba questioned.

"The gel is muti colored used by someone like me. I kind of figured you took it when you showed up at work with black, yellow and red in your hair," said Yugi.

"Yeah and I'll never forget that!" vowed Seto.

I snickered. "Man, I wished it could happen again. Oh well, I have a picture of it already."

"WHAT!"

"Oops... Anyway, how do you know, Seto? This could belong to Yugi, you know..." I trailed off.

"Look on the bottom!" Kaiba instructed.

I looked on the bottom of the gel bottle and found a label that said "Seto Kaiba" in bold letters.

"You put your name on your hair products?" I asked.

"So? It's important, you know!" he yelled.

"Kaiba, you're obsessed," said Mako.

"No, I'm not!" he yelled back.

I continue to read the remainder of the text on the bottom of the bottle. "This belongs to Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp. If found, return to Kaiba Corp. right away! If not, please give a proper burial and tell my pretty bottle that I will love it forever. And I will remember all the memories we had together. Like when you kept my hair in place or when I never had a bad hair day because of you... I love you, gel bottle!"

I finished and didn't say anything.

"Told you were obsessed!" said Yugi with triumph.

"Whatever. I don't care about this anymore since it's getting too weird, but then again, I'm weird," I said, "We have to do today's stunt! You three are dozing off to sleep every five seconds and Kaiba is still whispering to his gel bottle!" I stopped and pointed at him.

"Oh, I love you, gel-" he stopped. "What? There's nothing wrong with welcoming back your hair gel, you know!"

I rolled my eyes and made a face. "Whatever, we have to move on. You have to stay awake if you are to do this stunt! If anything happens to you, I will get trampled by fan girls!"

"Good," said Bakura.

"You forgot I'm a fan girl too..." I said and I looked at him with the rapid fan girl craze look.

He looked away, refusing to pay further attention to the authoress.

"I figured this will happen eventually. Guys, we have to move on!"

"No way!" yelled the four together.

"Fine, then I'm not giving back your hair products!" threaten the authoress.

"NO!" the four screamed.

"Now I really don't like you!" yelled Bakura.

"I so don't like you anymore, Bloom!" screamed Yami.

"I dislike you!" cried Yugi.

"I can't feel my feet!" said Seto.

O.o

Everyone stopped and stared at him.

"What?" he asked, "I really can't feel them."

Everyone did an anime fall.

End of chapter three

A/N: You like it? I did A LOT of work on this chapter trying to make it as funny for you guys as possible so what do you think? Review please! Yeah, I know. We didn't get to the second stunt. But we will soon. RR please! Thank you! J

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of the show's characters. Arigato. Please don't hurt me. Seriously.


End file.
